Little is known about the dissemination of HIV immediately following infection. This experiment is designed to examine acute pathogenesis following inoculation by intravenous, intrarectal and intravaginal inoculation. In the first part of the experiment we studied the infection after intravenous inoculation. Twenty-eight juvenile macaques were assigned to the study, one as a sham control and the remaining 27 divided into groups of three at nine time points postinoculation (PI). The time points examined were 12 hours, 1 day, 2 days, 4 days, 6 days, 10 days, 14 days, 12 days, and 28 days PI. At the time of euthanasia, tissues were collected and analyzed for the presence of virus by co-culture, PCR, immunohistochemistry and in situ hybridization. This analysis is still underway; results are still preliminary.